1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-voltage circuit breaker having a fixed contact, a movable contact attached to a pivoted contact carrier as well as to a contact pressure spring arranged between the movable contact and the contact carrier, and having a device for limiting contact lifting.
2. Discussion of The Prior Art
A circuit breaker of this type is described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,751. There, an additional spring with a stiff (steep) spring characteristic is arranged between the contact-making end of the movable contact and the contact carrier in order to limit lifting of the movable contact from its "on" position under the influence of electrodynamic forces. This leaf spring, however, interferes with the use of a conventional coil compression spring as the pressure spring between the movable contact and its contact carrier (U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,685). Therefore, a tension spring, attached to the end facing away from the contact point of the movable contact, is used as the contact pressure spring in this known circuit breaker.
It is an object of the invention to provide a circuit breaker of the type mentioned above which limits lifting of the movable contact from its "on" position under the influence of electrodynamic forces while permitting use of the compression spring as the contact pressure spring.